


Merfuma Week

by Lisananao22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, merfumaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisananao22/pseuds/Lisananao22
Summary: A collection of 7 stories featuring Mermista and Perfuma as a couple for Merfuma Week.Prompts by: https://merfumaweek.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written from Perfuma's POV.

Day 1: first dates/confessions

Now left. Now right. And... No, I once again didn't find my room. I let out a frustated groan. I've been wandering around the castle for at least an hour by now. Sure, it's not easy to get lost, the only condition to it is to know where you're going. But I spaced out and didn't pay attetion to my surroundings at all. I've been thinking about Mermista, about her hair, her eyes and..

Now I'm even more lost than before. So I decided to rest a little and sat down on the floor.

Around a week ago I realized that I'm in love with the princess of Salineas. I want to tell her, but I'm afraid of destroing the little amount of the friendship we have, which is already more than I could ever asked for, since she's always so distant.

As I get lost in my thoughts again, I don't notice someone approaching. Then I hear Mermista's voice, but think it's just my daydreaming.

''I love you, Mermista.'' I say and then I realize that the love of my life is standing right in front of me with a surprised expression. Then I hear her snort.

''I was just looking for you to tell you that the meeting starts in 10 minutes, but...'' she leans closer, I feel a little kiss on my nose,'' I love you, too.'' And with that she turns and walks away with a smirk on her face.

Wait, WHAT?

''Mermista, get back here, right now'' I shout as I start to run after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is written from Mermista's POV.

Day 2 - domestic/injury

''WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE DOCTOR" I winced at Perfuma's shout. She's freaking out, because I got injured. Well, not really. I tripped and got a few scratches, but nothing serious, as I wasn't even bleeding.

''Perfuma, please, calm down, it's nothing'' I say.

"Nothing?! What if something gets in the wound?!'' She's still shouting. ''Then it won't be nothing, and, and, what will the rebelion do without you? What will I do without you?''

So that's what it's really about. "You don't have to worry about that, because I'm not going to die" I stood up and helped her up. "But, yeah, we probably should get these scratches cleaned up"

And, yup, she immediately stopped crying, kissed me in the lips and pulled back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 - relaxing/training

"Someone's rather cuddly today" said Mermista. She was laying on the beach, near her kingdom, with Perfuma cuddling close to her, with head on her chest.

"Because there's not a lot of calm days like this, so I want to enjoy it as much as I can" replied Perfuma.

The two spend the whole day on the beach with nothing to worry them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens with flowers and leaves in Perfuma's hair in this fic is kind of my headcanon.

Day 4 - seasons

"Is something on my face?" Perfuma asked Mermista, who was staring at her for the last 10 minutes.

"No, just..." the sea princess began. "Flowers and leaves in your hair are kind of brown and dried up. And I've been wondering why."

"Oh, it's nothing serious. The plants in my hair are changing like every other plant during the year" explained the blonde. "So now as autumn is near they look like that, during winter their nearly there, just little roots. Then as spring comes around little flower buds shows up and then in the summer they turn into big flowers and leaves.

"Really? That's okay, then" answered Mermista. "I thought it's because you're not well, but if it's not the case then it's fine."

"Oh, someone's worried about me? How sweet" teased the flower princess.

"Shut up" The blue haired girl blushed. "You're lucky I love you."

"And I love you, my little sea flower" replied Perfuma and leaned down to kiss Merfuma. 


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 - future

Perfuma was looking happily at everyone. They finallly deafeted The Horde. They threw a party on afternoon, but now stars were long out. Then the blond noticed Mermista who was pointing a finger at an empty room and nodding her head and went inside. So the flower princess followed. When she entered she saw the blue haired girl sitting on a couch and smiling warmly at her. She sat next to the other princess and snuggled closer.

"Finally..." she said after a few seconds. "Everything's over"

"Yeah..." Mermista replied. She sounded tired. "We can finally date like normal princesses."

Perfuma hummed in agreemment and noticed that the sea princess fell asleep. She giggled quietly, and she herself drifted off to sleep, thinking about their shared future. 


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 - magic/mythology

Mermista was one of Neptune's many daugthers. She was stuck in in his undersea castle, as he was not letting her out. He never gave her a reason, which only pissed her off even more. She knew, there on the dry land, was someone waiting for her. A beautiful mortal girl. She had blonde hair, soft skin and most gorgeuos black eyes she had ever seen. And most importantly she was the only one that somehow understood the god's daugther.

Long time ago they've met and promised to be meeting each other every single day. Few weeks after the promise was made, they started falling in love. The blonde confessed and was crying from happiness when she received an answer. Mermista told her that she will come and live with the girl on the land. But that night when she was about to sneak out her father noticed her and forbid her to leave the castle. He didn't know anything about her love, but it wouldn's change anything.

The years passed with Mermista being stuck inside her sea home, but one day a message came. The blonde girl, being the mortal, died on the sea shore waiting for her love to return. The shock was the first thing Mermista felt, later came grief. She was mourning her beloved blonde for years, nevermind that she was let out of the castle.

But nothing lasts forever. Many years later she found a stranded woman on the sea and helped her get to the shore. She reconized her love in the face of the woman and fell in love in that one moment.

"But, like, you know, that's the story for another time" finished the sea princess. She stood up and started to walk away from her friends.

"You can't end a story like that!" shouted Frosta after her.

"Yes, I can" stated Mermista. "By the way. Hey, my mortal girl, you coming with me?" She asked Perfuma, who only giggled and ran up to her love.

"Of course, my little sea godness" 


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 - au day! flower shop

Mermista walked into the flower shop for tenth time this month. Each time buying some flowers and making up excuses. For example: it's my mum's birthday, we're visting grandma this weekend. But, as it was said, she was making them up. Why? Simply because she wanted to see the girl working there. Why? Because she probably fallen in love at the first sight. Today she was picking up an order from two days ago. Now, hopefully everything will go as she planned it.

"Here you go" said the girl at the counter. Her name tag spelled Perfuma.

"Thanks" replied Mermista as she handed the money.

"Someone's very lucky that you're buying them a bouquet of red roses" said Perfuma. There was a little of hidden sadness in her voice.

Then Mermista felt really nervous, but quickly managed to smile smugly. "Glad you consider yourself this lucky."

Perfuma blinked once, twice before fully realizing what has been said. Then she turned bright red and began to struggle with her words. "W-w-wait, d-do-does that m-mean that the-these..."

Mermista cut her short. "Yes, they are." And then the smug smile was gone, replaced by a nervous one. "Will you go on a date with me?" She asked as she handed Perfuma the flowers.

The other girl fumbled a little more with her words, before firmly and clearly answering with a shy smile. "I would love to."


End file.
